


Death of a Detective

by mxklmxlk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Androids, Angst, Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Connor died, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Funerals, Hank cries, Light Angst, Meme, Misleading Information, Oops, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Probably unoriginal, androids have funerals, angst but funny, as well as most of the dpd officers, connors dead, i think this is crack treated seriously, let connor curse, rated for language, the jericho crew is only metnioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxklmxlk/pseuds/mxklmxlk
Summary: The casket was stark white, and it had the words 'Cyberlife' printed across it in small gray print. Hank grumbled, "Those pieces of shit always rubbing their nose in things." He scratched his arm, which was itchy due to the material inside of the suit he was wearing. He hadn't worn one in years, so the feeling was unnatural to him. "Can't believe the kid really died."





	Death of a Detective

The casket was stark white, and it had the words 'Cyberlife' printed across it in small gray print. Hank grumbled, "Those pieces of shit always rubbing their nose in things." He scratched his arm, which was itchy due to the material inside of the suit he was wearing. He hadn't worn one in years, so the feeling was unnatural to him. "Can't believe the kid really died."

 

The officer next to him, also known as Tina Chen, agreed. She said things about how it was dumb for Cyberlife to cut off their supply of Connor models.

 

Hank slightly agreed, but if Connor was transferred all the time, the memories of him and his family and friends would slowly disappear. At that moment, it was time to take their seats. The preacher/pastor or whatever had started speaking, some dumb stuff the he didnt care about. To pass the time, the old man looked around, examining the area. The Jericho crew was here, sitting a couple seats over from him, and so was the DPD. Hank bet that all of the officers, detectives and shit, had felt their heart drop as they heard Captian Fowler announce the news. He wasnt there to witness it _(Coming in late can sometimes mean that you dont have to witness people cry)_ , but he could imagine what was said. 'Tomorrow we will all be attending the funeral of one of our own.' he could almost see himself laughing once Gavin heard that it was _Connor_.

 

Speaking of Gavin, he was there. He was placed in the back, lord knows what he'd do if he was placed in the front.

 

The preacher/pastor had finally stopped talking and people began to line up to look inside the casket. That was when it hit him. Watching those people mourn over his partner like that had hit him hard, so hard that his vision was blurry and he could feel hot tears streaming down his face as the truth sunk in. Connor was dead, really dead. He mourned to himself until everyone was finished 'Wishing him a good life in android heaven' or whatever.

 

The casket wasn't going to be buried, instead sent off to Cyberlife for 'testing'. No doubt those fuckers were gonna experiment on Connor. Letting a sigh come out of his dried lips, he and Tina were left in the room as everyone else seemed to vanish.

 

'Can I- Can I have a moment with him? _Alone?"_

 

The officer's eye's widened and she muttered out an of course, leaving but not before patting him on the shoulder and telling him that if he ever needed anything that he could call her.

 

Making his way to the casket, Hank cleared his eyes of any tears, and dried his face off. Getting closer and closer to the casket, the lieutenant leaned in and whispered to the android.

 

"Connor, bud, you- you're getting good at this."

 

The man could almost see the androids body flinch. Leaning even closer, he whispered,

 

"Listen I know you're not dead."

 

That was when he got a reaction, the android had opened his eyes and very loudly said,

 

_"Yeah, no shit!"_


End file.
